The Black Twins
by ssjkalli
Summary: Two new faces arrive at Hogwarts, An old rival acts up again, and a new girl appears apparently a *cough* froend of Malfoy... hmmm....
1. Train Ride!

The Black Twins.  
  
Part 1: An unlikely Pair  
  
  
  
Two girls sat facing each other in a small compartment of the Hogwarts express. The each had shiny black hair and cloudy, identically toned gray eyes. The one with her hair cut boyishly short was sitting against the large window, quietly working on a small piece of cross-stitch. The one that wore her hair down past her waist was reading a book, enthralled by what it was telling her. They each sat quietly, their identical faces mostly content. Each of them had a cat on their own lap. The long haired one had a white one named devil, and the short haired one had a black one named angel.  
  
The door to their compartment opened. Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked in, then paused. "Is it okay if we sit down?" Harry Potter said, his green eyes falling over the nearly identical girls. They both looked up "Sure!" The chorused together. The one with the long hair smiled, then closed her book. "You must be Harry Potter!" She said, obviously catching a glimpse of the peculiar scar above his right eye. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. The cat on her lap hissed at him. "Why is that all anybody can say to me?" He said wearily. Hermione sat down next to the girl with the short hair. "Because your famous." She said dryly. The girl with the short hair laid down her cross-stitch, but said nothing, only watching them. The one with the long hair turned to Hermione. "If he's Harry Potter, then you must be Hermione Granger. And you," She said, pointing to Ron, "Must be Ronald Weasley." Ron gaped at her. "How'd you know that?" He asked, clearly dumbfounded, then frowned. "Call me Ron." She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, don't you guys read?" She said sarcastically. Harry saw a small smile appear on Hermione's face. "I do!" She said cheerfully. The girl smiled. "I like reading history books." She said primly. "You guys are in a couple of them that get updated a lot." She said. Harry looked at her, the other new girl, then back. "Are you guys first years?" He asked carefully. They both looked at him. "Nope!" They said in unison. The one with the long hair smiled. "We're fifth years." She said happily. The one with the short hair hesitantly smiled. "We're transfer students." She said softly. Ron put on a cheerful smile. "What are your names?" He asked lightly. The two girls looked at each other, then back at him. "I'm Heather Black." The one with short hair said. "I'm Benja Black." The one with long hair said, then collapsed into giggles along with her sister. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other, then back at them. "What's so funny?" Ron asked slowly. Benja stopped giggling. "Actually, I'm Heather." She said primly. Heather smiled. "And I'm Benja." She said quietly. Ron stared at them for a couple more seconds, then shook his head. "Crazy." He muttered. "Just like Fred and George." Harry smiled at Heather. "You guys are twins, aren't you." He said. They smiled identical smiles up at him. "Yup!" They said together. Harry shook his head. Hermione looked back and forth between them. "Do you know what houses you guys are going to be in?" She asked eagerly. Heather shook her head. "No, you never find out which houses you're in until you get there." She said, like it was obvious. She tossed her long hair over her shoulder. "What houses are you in?" "Gryffindor." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said together. Benja raised an eyebrow. "You're all in the same house." She remarked quietly. Heather rolled her eyes. "Benja, that's what they just said." She said impatiently, then turned to Ron. "So, Ronald. How are your brothers doing?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "Please don't call me Ronald. Call me Ron." He begged. Heather shrugged. "Fine. Ron it is. Unless it turns up that I'm in Slytherin, because then you're Weasley." She said, nodding. Harry raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you're going to be in Slytherin." He said quickly. Heather rolled her eyes. "Obviously. Only people who are all dark go there." She said. Harry looked at Ron. "Like Malfoy." He muttered under his breath. The twins looked up at him. "Who's Malfoy?" They asked together. "I'm Malfoy." A bossy sort of voice remarked from the doorway. Everybody turned and looked at the source of the voice. Malfoy was standing in the doorway, his arm crossed over his chest. Crabbe and Goyle were standing on either side of him, looking and acting like body guards. Heather stood up, her long black hair falling behind her. "What are you doing here?" She asked rudely. Malfoy opened his mouth to respond, but he was beaten by Benja. "Heather." She said quietly. Heather turned and looked at her. "What?" She asked quickly. Benja rolled her eyes and grabbed a fistful Heather's robes and jerked her down so she was sitting down. "Be nice." She said quietly. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Benja and smirked. "Who are you?" He asked rudely. Heather turned from him, putting her nose in the air. "Heather Black." She said primly, shortly. Benja looked down at her cross-stitch. "Benja Black." She said shyly, quietly. Malfoy glared at them, narrowed his eyes, then turned around and left. Benja cocked her head at the now closed door. "Was I the only one who didn't know what that was about?" She asked quietly. Heather rolled her eyes, then looked meaningfully at Benja. "I think we know." She said. Benja nodded. "Ah." She simply said, then started cross-stitching again. Heather rolled her eyes. "Benja, for the last time, PUT AWAY THAT STUPID SEWING!" She yelled. A small ringing noise near the door alerted them. "Do you kids want anything to eat?" The plump witch at the snack trolley asked cheerfully. Benja looked at the contents and nodded, pulling out a small bag of money. "Could I please have some Bertie Bott's every flavor beans?" She asked politely. Heather looked at the cart, then shook her head. "I don't want anything." She said bluntly. Harry looked at the carts, then startled. "Hey Ron! Look what they have here!" He said, holding up a small package of brightly rapped toffee's. "Ton tongue toffee! And canary creams!" Ron peered over Harry's shoulder. "I don't believe it!" He said, a touch of awe in his voice. "They're selling them here!" He backed away carefully. "I'm not buying any." He said smartly. Heather shrugged. "I don't want any." She said, opening her book again and reading. Harry sat back down next to her, peering at the book cover. "What are you reading?" He asked. Heather looked up. "How to curse those who annoy you." She said simply, then resumed reading. Harry gave her a strange look. "Why are you reading that?" He asked. Heather shrugged. "Wherever I go, there's always somebody who annoys me, so I thought I'd be prepared." She said simply. "I think I've already found the person here. Malfoy." She said, rolling her eyes. "What about me?" Malfoy said from the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest again. Heather jumped up and faced him. "That you're a selfish idiot that." Benja grabbed a handful of Heather's robes and jerked her down again. "Heather, cool it." She said quietly. Malfoy turned his full attention to Benja. "Why would you care?" He said bluntly, then sneered at her. "What happened to your hair?" He asked snottily. Heather jumped up again. "Hey, there's nothing a matter with her hair." She said defensively. Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Why would you care?" Heather glared at him. "We're twins. You insult one of us, you insult the other." She said. Malfoy smirked. "Are you guys purebloods or mudblood?" He asked. Heather glared at him. "Neither." She said primly. "I don't believe in being pure blood or anything like that." She said, then turned to Hermione. "Do you guys know how to duel?" She asked. "Duel? You know how to duel?!" Malfoy sneered. Heather turned back to him. "Why yes, I do know how to duel." She said, taking out her wand and pointing it at him. Malfoy smirked and pulled out his own wand. "You don't look like you do." He said gloatingly. Heather glared at him. "If you don't think I can duel, then I challenge you." She said primly. Benja sighed. "Heather." She said softly, reprimedly. Heather's gray eyes flickered over to her twin sister, then back at the blond boy in front of her. Malfoy smirked. "Conjunctivitis!" He yelled, aiming at her eyes. Heather held up her wand and muttered a few choice words. The curse hit an invisible wall and vanished. Heather smirked at him. "Was that the best you can do?" She asked tauntingly. Malfoy glared at her. "No, but didn't really want to hurt you before you get sorted." He said. Benja sighed and stood up. "Heather, stop." She said quietly, but with a touch of command. Heather rolled her eyes. "But why?" She whined. Benja rolled her eyes. "Wait till we get to Hogwarts before you curse somebody." She said. Heather looked at her, a begging look on her face. "But he's annoying." She whined. Benja rolled her eyes again. "But you don't know what house you're going to be in." She said. Heather shrugged. "So?" She said bluntly. Benja sighed in frustration. "You may end up in Slytherin. You'd have to work with him." She said. Heather shrugged. "They never said anything about working together. They just said they'd be your family." She said, tossing her hair behind herself. "Besides, there has to be some sibling rivalry." Benja sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just wait." She said tiredly. Malfoy sneered at Benja. "What's a matter with you?" He asked. "Are you some type of wimp?" Benja paused. "No." She said pointedly. Malfoy laughed a bit. "You sure look like one." He said leeringly. Benja turned around and faced him. "And you don't?" She said quietly, challengingly. Malfoy laughed a bit again. "You sure don't look like you can fight." He said. Benja narrowed her gray eyes. "You're annoying." She said, glaring at him. Malfoy smirked. "Don't you love it." He said gloatingly. Benja glared at him. "Idiot." She said tersely, then slapped him. Hard. Malfoy staggered back, staring at Benja. Heather, Ron, Harry, and Hermione stared at her. Benja glared at him. "Get out of here." She said, then turned around and sat down. Heather giggled a bit. "You go girl!" She said, then frowned. "Wait a second.who are you and what have you done to my twin sister." Benja glared at her. "Very funny Heather." She said. Heather shrugged, then smiled. "Seriously. You never get mad." She said. "It's, it's inhuman. Benja turned and glared at the wall. "I do now." She said primly. Malfoy started walking out the door. Heather smirked, then called after him. "Oh, by the way, we're pureblood!" She yelled. Malfoy shook his head and continued walking. Benja glared after him. "Heather, I've changed my mind. Go ahead and curse him." She said haughtily. Heather sprang up, a smile appearing on her face. "Really! Goody!" She said. Benja frowned. "On a second thought, no." She said. Heather sat back down, a dejected look on her face. "Why not?" She asked glumly. "I want to." 


	2. stupid blondea date with a hat

Part 2: Stupid Blonde/A Date with a Hat.  
  
A couple of hours later, the train churned to a stop. "Heather?" Benja asked. Heather looked at her as they filed out the train. "What?" She whispered. "Where do we go after this?" She asked hesitantly. Heather shrugged. A teacher appeared by their side. "Transfer students this way." She said, and led them away.  
  
Benja shifted from foot to foot. "I can't believe we have to wait for them to sort the first years." She heard her twin sister say from behind her. Benja shrugged half-heartedly, to nervous to say anything. After a long while, the teacher called them out. Nervously, they stood in front of the school. "We have two new transfer students." The professor in front said. "Black, Benja." She called. Hesitantly, Benja stepped forwards and sat on the stool. The teacher placed the hat on her head. Instantly, the only thing she could see was the inside of the black hat. "Now, what house should we put you in?" A small voice said into her ear. Benja remained as still as possible. The voice sighed. "You go in to three houses. You're intelligent, that could put you in Ravenclaw. You're brave, so you could go into Gryffindor. Or." The hat trailed off. "Or you could be in Slytherin. Yessssss.Slytherin. You could find many things in Slytherin. A great, many things" Benja stiffened. *Not Slytherin!* She thought. The hat seemed to chuckle. "Not Slytherin, eh? Better be GRIFFENDOR!" Benja shakily took off the hat and gave it to the teacher. She slowly walked to the Gryffindor table. As she did, she caught a glimpse of Malfoy, frowning at her. You could find many things. The hat's words echoed into her ear as she sat down next to Hermione on the Gryffindor table. A great, many things.  
  
The teacher cleared her throat again. "Black, Heather." She said hoarsely. Heather confidently walked over to the stool and sat down on it. The teacher placed the hat on her head. It slid infront of her eyes. "Oh, another one. Yes, you also could be in many houses. You're smart, so you could be in Ravenclaw. You're definitely not loyal, so you could scratch Hufflepuff. You're very courageous, an attribute that could get you into Gryffindor. You want to prove yourself. Hmm. Like a Slytherin."  
  
Heather stiffened. *If you put me in Slytherin, I'm leaving.* She thought. The hat seemed to sigh. "Then I thing you would best be fitted into GRYFFINDOR!" Smiling, she took off the hat and handed it to the teacher, then went and sat down next to Harry, across from Benja. Dumbledore stood up and said his few words, then the feast appeared. Hungrily, Benja, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Heather dug in. Malfoy appeared behind Benja. "So, you got sorted into the weakling house." He said snidely. Heather jumped up. "We are not weaklings!" She said. Benja shook her head. "Heather." She said softly. Heather gave her a sulkily glare. "You're no fun." She said, pouting. Benja shook her head again. "Go away Malfoy." She said softly. Malfoy smirked at her. "Why, don't you want me to stay here?" He asked snidely. Benja shook her head. "Not really." She said softly. "Could you please leave?" Malfoy smirked again. "Wow. I'm surprised. The boy actually talked." He said sarcastically, commenting on Benja's short hair. Benja jerked back and stood up. As she was doing so, Malfoy put his foot out and tripped her. Malfoy smirked, looking down at Benja, who was sprawled on the ground. He laughed slightly. "I have beautiful girls falling all over me." He said snidely. Benja pushed herself up, her face red. Calmly, she sat down. "Go away Malfoy." She said again. Malfoy laughed again. "I think I won't." He said. Heather jumped up. "Leave my sister alone." She yelled. Malfoy laughed again, jeering at Benja. "So you're too weak to defend yourself, so you have your psycho sister do it for you." He said, then turned away and walked back to the Slytherin table. Benja clenched her small hands into fists. "He is so annoying." She said softly. Heather smiled at her. "Told you so." She said. Benja sheepishly rubbed her side. "That hurt, too." She said angrily. Heather stood up, her face enraged. "He hurt you?" She asked loudly. Benja nodded. "A bit. The ground is hard, ya know." She said dryly. Heather took off for the Slytherin table. Once she got there she yanked Malfoy out of his seat and proceeded to beat him with her fists. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall walked briskly towards them. "Ms. Black! Mr. Malfoy! What is going on?" Professor McGonagall snapped. Heather pointed a finger at Malfoy. "Malfoy started a fight, professor!" She said. Snape looked down at her. "Three points from Gryffindor." He snapped. Professor McGonagall gave Malfoy a stern glare. "Five points from Slytherin." She snapped. Heather smiled up at them, then turned back to the Gryffindor table. Benja gave her a wary look. "How many point did you get taken away?" She asked dryly. Heather smiled. "Three!" She said, taking a bite out of the roast beef. "But five points were taken from Slytherin." She said happily. "All in all, I got two points taken from Slytherin, nothing else." She said brightly. Malfoy walked up behind Benja again. "How are you two ladies doing?" He asked, his voice deadly sweet. Heather stood up. "Why, you." Malfoy took a step back, and tripped over Benja's chair. Heather giggled. 


End file.
